The present invention relates to exposure apparatus that expose a substrate, exposure methods and device manufacturing methods.
An exposure apparatus used in a photolithography process illuminates a pattern using exposure light and sequentially exposes a plurality of shot regions on a substrate using exposure light from that pattern. One of the performance demands on exposure apparatus is an improvement of throughput. For this reason, technology that sequentially exposes the shot regions on the substrate using two or more patterns, such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 9-007933, for example, has been proposed. The exposure apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 9-007933 is a scanning type exposure apparatus, and it synchronously moves a pattern relative to the illumination region of an illumination system and a shot region relative to the projection area of the projection optical system while exposing that shot region.